Outrages
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Hermione est capturée et enfermée dans la même cellule que son plus vieil ennemi. A sa libération, elle comprend vite que si la guerre révèle les Hommes, elle n'est rien face au mal qui se cache dans certaines familles si nobles. SCÈNES POUVANT HEURTER !
1. Chapter 1

Le somptueux vase en porcelaine de Chine heurta le mur avec une violence telle que ses morceaux se répandirent en milliers de cristaux blancs et bleus sur la parqueterie du luxueux salon.

- COMMENT OSE-T-IL ?!

Narcissa tressaillit au nouveau hurlement de son époux. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage dans la pièce, brisant tout objet tombant sous sa main. La fureur de Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Au contraire, elle allait crescendo à mesure qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la décision de son fils. Elle n'avait pas tenté de le calmer, sachant parfaitement que c'eut eu été vain. Mieux valait le laisser éructer et attendre que la fatigue ait raison de lui. Elle continua donc d'écouter en silence les vociférations qui résonnaient dans le manoir silencieux.

- Il a dit « Non » ? Il m'a dit « Non » ? Pour qui se prend-il ? Répéta Lucius, plus pour lui-même que pour son épouse.

- Lucius …

- Ne dis rien ! N'essaye pas de le défendre encore une fois !

- Voyons chéri …

- LA FERME ! Si tu ne veux pas regretter amèrement tes paroles, je te conseille vivement de ne pas dire un mot de plus, Cissy, coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale, vrillant son regard d'acier dans celui de sa femme.

Lucius reprit sa ronde furieuse. Seuls les crissements des débris jonchant le sol sous les pas de l'homme brisaient le silence tendu régnant dans la pièce. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Narcissa et l'observa un instant, le visage peint de mépris, avant de reprendre d'une voix mesurée :

- Vous êtes identiques tous les deux. Aussi décevants l'un que l'autre. Comment ai-je pu croire que vous feriez ma fierté ?

Un sentiment de rage violent enserra la poitrine de la femme. Elle savait que la colère dictait les mots de son mari. Elle savait également qu'une réponse de sa part n'aurait, à cet instant, que pour effet de décupler son fiel. Lucius perdait rarement son sang-froid. Lorsque c'était le cas, il valait mieux, comme tout orage, attendre qu'il passe, plutôt que de tenter de lutter contre. Il voulait la blesser, mais il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Lui avait-il déjà donné des raisons de penser le contraire ? A vrai dire, oui. Que savait-elle finalement de ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? De ce que cachait ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait de depuis qu'elle le connaissait ? Elle déglutit péniblement, tentant de contenir la haine sourde montant en elle qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Toute pétrie de colère qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à cet homme. Il pouvait la détruire en quelques mots. Elle fit taire toute velléité de contestation en elle, et renvoya à son époux son regard méprisant.

Lucius la regarda silencieusement quelques secondes et arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité. Un éclat de folie brilla dans ses yeux. D'un geste vif, il dévissa le pommeau de la canne à tête de serpent qui ne le quittait jamais, et pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa en s'avançant vers elle.

Aussitôt elle baissa le regard vers le sol en signe de soumission, redoutant la gifle qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle sentit la pointe de la baguette s'enfoncer douloureusement entre ses côtes, et toute rage s'envola pour laisser place à la terreur. Le visage de Lucius était à présent si près du sien, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle furieux contre sa joue.

- Qui crois-tu être pour me regarder ainsi ? Argua-t-il d'une voix basse et glaçante. Je vais t'apprendre le respect qu'une femme doit à son époux, et te faire passer l'envie de lever les yeux lorsque je te parle.

Narcissa sentit ses jambes flageller, et son estomac se tordre de peur. Tout son être lui criait de ne pas défaillir. La pression de la baguette contre son corps se relâcha alors, et Lucius fit un pas en arrière.

- Je t'ai assez vue, reprit-il de la même voix froide et calme. Sors d'ici avant que je ne t'étrangle de mes mains.

****

Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle en avait la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser asservir de la sorte ? Sa mère, si fière et si forte, aurait eu honte de la voir si faible. Elle n'avait plus de la noble et ancienne lignée des Black qu'un lointain souvenir, pâle de reflet de ce qu'elle avait été et de la fierté qu'elle avait représenté pour sa famille le jour de ses noces. Cette époque lui paraissait à présent si lointaine. Mais pouvait-elle se plaindre pour autant ? Lucius n'était pas un mari violent à proprement parlé. C'était un homme froid, manipulateur, et machiavélique, certes. S'il lui était par le passé arrivé de la corriger comme une simple domestique, les coups n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. Oh biensur il en était parfaitement capable, mais il ne l'avait que rarement fait. Il trouvait la violence physique vulgaire et indigne d'un homme de son rang. Il avait des armes bien plus redoutables que ses poings et sa force pour soumettre ceux qui l'entouraient à sa volonté. Tout esprit, si retors et révolté fut-il, finissait par plier avec le temps. Elle en était l'exemple parfait. Il avait, en vingt ans de vie commune, réussi à faire d'elle sa chose. Un simple pantin entre ses mains. Elle, si pleine de vie et d'espoirs, si sure et si confiante en l'avenir, emplie de cette arrogance qu'ont ceux à qui tout a toujours souri … si fière et insouciante. Elle était aujourd'hui à peine plus que les portraits tapissant les murs de sa demeure. Elle était devenue l'épouse obéissante et docile qu'il exhibait en société. La complice de cette muraille d'apparences et de faux semblants. Sa beauté, miraculeusement épargnée par ces années de désillusions et de tourments, faisait la fierté de cet homme. Une vaste farce à laquelle elle se prêtait malgré tout de bonne grâce. Oui, elle aussi était issue d'une illustre lignée de sang-purs, et elle aimait lire l'envie et l'admiration dans le regard des autres. C'était pour elle un plaisir indicible. Lucius et elle s'accordaient à merveilles. Ils étaient identiques. Mais il avait fallu qu'un des deux se courbe devant l'autre. Elle avait donc ravalé son orgueil face à cet homme. Si petit sacrifice en comparaison de la fierté dont son couple la remplissait. L'apparence à n'importe quel prix, ainsi avait-elle été éduquée. Lucius aussi. Le bonheur venait ensuite.

Puis, la guerre était venue rompre les rouages de cette vie « parfaite ». Les mois d'incarcération à Azkaban avaient accentué la froideur de Lucius. Il en était ressorti plus cruel et sombre. Elle avait perçu dès son retour un éclat différent dans son regard. Non pas de la désillusion ou de la tristesse, mais quelque chose de féroce et nocif. Une force vile et noire l'habitait. Il était dangereux. Sa haine des autres était décuplée. C'est là que son art de la dissimulation et de la manipulation avait atteint son apogée. La prison, la disgrâce auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, la trahison de ses amis, l'arrogance insolente des vainqueurs de cette guerre, … Rien n'avait ébranlé cette foi en la pureté de son sang, et sa volonté de retrouver la place sociale qui avait été la sienne. Il était prêt à tout.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle s'était souvent demandé si la noirceur profonde quelle lisait dans ses yeux et dans ses mots étaient uniquement due à la prison. Il y était resté moins d'une année, et malgré la dureté d'un tel séjour, personne ne pouvait changer de la sorte. Elle avait vu partir un homme, un mari, fier et intransigeant. Mais c'est un homme tout autre qu'elle avait vu revenir. Inaccessible et pétri de haine. Plus convaincu de sa supériorité que jamais. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Lucius, et de plus en plus souvent, elle se surprenait à avoir peur de lui. Comme ce soir.

Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire à l'évocation de la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir. L'affront qu'avait fait Drago à son père laissait présager de bien sombres moments à venir. Mais à cette heure avancée, elle n'avait pas le courage d'y réfléchir. La seule pensée qui s'imposait à elle était l'aplomb et la dignité avec lesquels Drago avait enfin refusé de faire ce que Lucius lui demandait. Elle avait, bien entendu, assisté à toute la scène entre son fils et son époux, et avait eu le plus grand mal à cacher sa jubilation intérieure, lorsque son garçon avait rejeté tout de go le mariage qui avait été arrangé pour lui. Elle avait été heureuse de voir enfin quelqu'un dire « non » à Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait été heureuse que cette personne soit son propre fils. Mais surtout, elle avait été heureuse de voir que Drago était devenu un adulte. Un être fier et affranchi du joug de son père. Elle avait eu alors la certitude que quels que seraient ses choix à l'avenir, il serait heureux.

****

Draco arpentait la vaste chambre richement décorée de soieries bleues, de dorures et de meubles anciens. Sa chambre. Il tentait en vain de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et la colère qui lui nouait la gorge. Seul le visage haineux de son père emplissait son esprit sans qu'il arrive à s'en défaire. Merlin qu'il le haïssait quand il tentait de lui imposer sa volonté ! Mais ce soir, s'en avait été trop. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le luxueux fauteuil paré de taffetas qui se renversa dans un bruit sonore. Tout casser. Il aurait voulu tout casser. Il aurait voulu détruire ce manoir infâme, image d'Épinal, mais surtout allégorie de la fierté et de l'orgueil de ce père sans âme ni amour.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour que l'admiration qu'il vouait à cet homme se dissipe. Comme il avait été aveugle. Il avait tellement cru que son père était fier de lui. Ou avait-il voulu y croire. Mais son absence pendant près d'un an s'était avérée des plus révélatrices. Comme un phare dans l'obscurité. Il avait pu enfin voir clair. Son père n'était pas fier de lui non. Son père le considérait simplement comme un objet, une chose, nécessaire à sa réussite sociale. Qu'était-il sinon l'élément complétant le portrait de famille. Il s'était fait une raison. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Drago poussa un soupir de lassitude, et se laissa tomber lourdement à la renverse sur le grand lit. Il était fatigué. Fatigué, mais soulagé. Il entendait résonner dans le manoir les hurlements de son père. Ce fou ! Et lui, Drago Malefoy, n'avait-il pas été fou également de se dresser contre ce mur froid et cinglant d'autorité ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête ce soir ? Pourtant, il le savait bien, le courage n'avait jamais été sa principale qualité. Serait-il capable de refaire ce qu'il avait fait à peine une heure plus tôt ? De continuer à tenir bon face à son père maintenant qu'il s'était lancé inconsidérément dans cette lutte ? Ou bien, dès le premier éclat de voix se raviserait-il comme un lâche ? Il fut alors secoué d'un rire sans joie. Il se trouvait si pathétique. Bien entendu qu'il ne se raviserait pas. Son père était allé trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer d'épouser une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le temps des mariages arrangés était révolu. La guerre avait changé bien des choses, surtout chez les sang-purs, et il faudrait bien qu'il le comprenne. Il eut alors la vision de lui dans vingt ans, siégeant à table, entouré d'une femme qu'il imaginait blonde et docile, et d'un fils, parfait petit serpentard. Son rire désabusé redoubla. Si ça n'était pas ce qu'on appelle « la reproduction du schéma parental » parfaite ! Cette idée lui faisait horreur. Pourquoi son père considérait-il qu'il ne puisse pas être digne des Malefoy tout en choisissant sa propre voix ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant lui dicter sa vie ? Lui couper les ailes ? Si seulement il savait ! Si seulement il savait comme son fils modèle avait changé, s'était détourné de la voie qu'il avait tracée pour lui. Il en ferait une crise d'apoplexie le pauvre homme ! Il eut un instant pitié de son père. De cet homme fier qui s'était enfermé dans une idéologie désuète. De cet aveuglement qui allait très bientôt causer son malheur. Le visage dur de Lucius fut chassé instantanément de son esprit par celui de celle pour qui il était prêt à tout braver. Ses yeux brulants. Son sourire espiègle et entier. Sa peau lisse et soyeuse. Il l'imagina s'avançant vers l'autel, dans une robe de soie blanche, pour s'unir à lui, et ne plus jamais le quitter. Pour le rendre heureux.

Sa mère savait déjà où son cœur s'était réfugié depuis bien longtemps. Plus précisément depuis les nuits qu'il avait passé enfermé dans les cachots de sa propre maison, alors même que les Malefoy n'étaient plus admis auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Il serra le poing de plaisir. Ce poing qui avait refusé de se dresser pour exécuter l'ordre du Maître, refusé de tuer Dumbledore, et qui l'avait envoyé directement croupir dans l'une des geôles humides et froides du manoir où il avait grandi. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Comme l'aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? C'était là qu'avait commencé le bonheur, et le chemin qui l'avait mené à refuser ce soir d'épouser cette Astoria Greengrass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Gudulette

**Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**Rating :** M

**Chapitre :** 2

**Mon blabla :**

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews et encouragements. Quelques mots qui ont finalement beaucoup d'importance pour tout apprenti auteur.

Je tiens à expliquer ma démarche ici, et l'orientation de cette histoire. C'est la première fic HP que j'écris, et je le fais avant tout dans un but expérimental. En effet, étant amatrice de Dark fics, ainsi que de romans, thrillers et polars très noirs, j'aimerais voir à quel point je suis capable de verser dans le tragique et le macabre tout en conservant un style d'écriture correct. Bien entendu, intrigue et trame il y a. Le morbide et la noirceur n'ont d'intérêt que s'ils servent une vraie histoire. Sinon, on appelle cela de la complaisance, voire du voyeurisme. Je veux, en explorant les parts d'ombre et de lumière en chaque personnage, approcher leurs plus bas instincts et les extrémités auxquels ils peuvent céder lorsqu'ils sont acculés ou guidés par la folie.

Donc, celles et ceux qui espèrent une jolie romance entre Hermione et Drago risquent d'être quelque peu surpris ou déçus. Cette fic n'est pas classée M pour faire joli. Les scènes, propos et idées qui seront décrites sont prévues (en théorie, car elles ne sont pas encore écrites) pour être potentiellement, ou même clairement, choquants. Vous voilà donc prévenus.

Enfin, comme à mon habitude sur mes fics précédentes, j'accompagne chaque chapitre de la playlist sur laquelle il a été rédigé. La musique étant source et moteur de mon inspiration et de ma mise en condition, elle est partie prenante de chaque ligne écrite.

**Playlist :**

- _Coro a bocca chiusa (Madam Butterfly)_, par Puccini

- _Jeunesse lève toi_, par Damien Saez

- _In Noctem (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince OST)_, par Nicholas Hooper

****

9 mois plus tôt :

Le sac en toile grossière piquait la peau de son visage brulé par les gifles que Nott lui avait assénées. La jute ne laissait filtrer qu'une mince lueur qui ne lui permettait pas de savoir où elle se trouvait. Seule l'odeur rance du tissu et la douleur de ses contusions emplissaient son esprit. Tout était brouillé.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait été capturée avec ses amis alors même qu'ils se pensaient à l'abri dans cette tente consciencieusement ensorcelée. Ils avaient été emmenés par transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au manoir de la famille Malefoy. Sur le pas de la porte, les mangemorts leur avaient glissé un sac sur la tête. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de croiser le regard chargé d'appréhension d'Harry. Plusieurs minutes, elle l'avait entendu hurler, la voix emplie de rage et de désespoir. Ses cris s'étaient éloignés, se perdant dans les méandres de la bâtisse. Puis, une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Elle s'était effondrée. Le sortilège doloris l'avait ramenée à elle, comme un cauchemar sans fin.

A présent, elle se contorsionnait comme un pantin disloqué, le corps secoué par le sort jaillissant de toutes parts. Ses propres cris ne lui laissaient pas distinguer les voix de ses tortionnaires. Elle ne percevait même pas les rires gras accueillant ses hurlements de supplication. Seulement le noir du sac putride et les milliers de lames de rasoir qui lui découpaient la peau. Son ventre s'ouvrait. Ses poumons se déchiraient. L'air lui manquait. Elle suffoquait dans sa prison de toile. La sueur dégoulinant sur son visage lui piquait les yeux. Ses larmes et ses cheveux, mêlés, se perdaient dans sa bouche et obstruaient son nez.

Douleur.

Elle en comprenait alors toute la dimension. Douleur, oppression. Les liens magiques qui lui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles se resserraient à chacun de ses mouvements désespérés, lui sciant la chair. Douleur, oppression, humiliation. Tout volait en éclat. Plus de conviction. Plus de courage. Plus d'héroïsme. Elle aurait tout donné pour que cela cesse. Elle aurait donné ses amis, sa famille, ses croyances, son honneur pour que la douleur s'arrête. Pour quelques instants de répit. Sa raison l'abandonnait. Nulle question, nul interrogatoire, nulle parole autre que « endoloris ». Le simple plaisir d'infliger le mal.

- Suffit ! Retentit une voix aigue qu'elle aurait reconnue parmi toutes. Fenrir, enferme-là avec l'autre. Et ne t'avise pas de la toucher … elle n'est pas pour nous !

Hermione ne frémit même pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. La seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait, était qu'on l'oublie dans un coin. N'importe où. Qu'on l'enferme dans une oubliette, qu'on la noie ou que s'élève l'Avada Kedavra, pourvu que la douleur s'atténue.

Elle entendit le grognement sourd d'un animal et un étau se referma sur son bras, la relevant sans ménagement. Elle échappa un gémissement et se laissa entrainer à la suite de son guide. L'odeur de sueur et de sang de Greyback se mêlèrent à celle du sac dans lequel, aveugle, sa tête était toujours prisonnière. Ses jambes la portaient à peine, tandis que ses pieds buttaient sur les pavés qui jalonnaient son parcours. Chaque pas et chaque heurt sur ce sol inégal envoyaient dans ses jambes des décharges douloureuses qui résonnaient dans tout son corps. Le tissu piquant ne laissait plus percevoir de lueur. Elle en déduisit, après avoir descendu avec difficulté un escalier glissant, qu'elle devait être dans la cave. A chaque mètre parcouru, son geôlier émettait un reniflement profond et sonore. L'attention d'Hermione se focalisa sur ce leitmotiv écœurant, préférant ne pas entendre les plaintes morbides qui s'élevaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle avançait. Régulièrement, les sons métalliques d'écrous s'ouvrant sur leur passage ne lui laissèrent que peu de doutes sur l'endroit où on l'emmenait. Parfois, un hurlement de terreur résonnait dans les profondeurs du manoir lui glaçant le sang. Ou étaient-ce des cris de souffrance ? Qu'importait la nuance, son effroi était tel que son estomac se tordait en spasmes insupportables. Mais où était-elle tombée ? Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils en arriver à de telles extrémités au nom d'un idéal et d'un maitre ? Mais étaient-ils seulement des hommes ? A peine les idées parvenaient à son esprit que l'angoisse et la confusion les effaçaient. Depuis combien de temps la bête qui lui enfonçait ses griffes dans le bras la trainait-il dans ce corridor glacial et humide ? Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps toute notion du temps. La parole malheureuse d'Harry dans la tente, ce simple nom prononcé, ensorcelé, leur avait coûté le secret de leur cachette et leur liberté. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin à présent. Son parcours entre les mains des suppôts de Voldemort pouvait avoir duré des heures entières comme quelques minutes à peine. Elle n'aurait su le dire. Sa seule certitude était que son supplice n'était qu'un avant gout de ce qui l'attendait. Et qu'il allait durer bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Enfin, le loup-garou nauséabond s'arrêta. Elle entendit à nouveau le tintement d'un trousseau de clefs, une serrure frottant dans le pêne d'une porte et le grincement de gonds rouillés.

« Je t'apporte de la compagnie ! », s'exclama le fauve, avant de partir d'un rire guttural qui résonna contre les parois du couloir.

Greyback lui ôta le sac, libérant son visage dans une pénombre à peine moins opaque et d'une main, la poussa violemment à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Hermione heurta le mur de pierres opposé et s'écroula sur le sol froid, inconsciente.

****

Sa tête n'en finissait plus de bourdonner. Il avait mal. La douleur lancinante des veines battant contre ses tempes, écrasant son crane dans un étau inextricable le rendait fou. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient le chercher dans sa cellule, le châtiment était pire. Si seulement il avait eu quelque chose à avouer. Si seulement ils avaient eu quelque chose à lui faire avouer. Mais ils ne cherchaient rien. Ils le gardaient. Ils lui faisaient simplement payer sa faiblesse. Il avait échoué dans son initiation de mangemort. Il avait déçu le maître, et il goutait depuis à l'ampleur de son désaveu.

Roulé en boule, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pâle souvenir du fier Serpentard qu'il était. Promesse oubliée d'un avenir qui aurait dû être brillant. Car brillant, il l'avait été. Le mangemort en devenir le plus prometteur de sa génération. Promis à une ascension certaine aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une faible toux secoua son corps meurtri, lui arrachant un râle de souffrance. Sa côte, surement brisée, lui déchirait le flanc. Dolohov ne l'avait pas raté cette fois. Il semblait d'ailleurs le plus acharné à lui infliger ses punitions quotidiennes, savourant chaque coup asséné. Ce rustre délaissait même pour l'occasion sa baguette au profit de ses poings. Rare chez un sorcier. Il pensait avec ironie qu'il avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Après tout, il n'était pas courant de voir un sang-pur croupir dans les geôles de sa propre demeure. Mais la vérité, il le savait, était que Dolohov avait toujours jalousé la position de son père auprès du Lord. Aujourd'hui, il se vengeait sur le fils. Quoi de plus naturel ? La droiture et le sens de l'honneur n'étaient pas des qualités fréquentes dans les rangs des mages noirs.

Le froid était partout dans cette cellule qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce devait être l'hiver. La fine couverture mitée dans laquelle il s'enroulait ne lui offrait même pas le réconfort d'un peu de chaleur. L'humidité du sous-sol, suintant des murs, le pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Il avait faim, il avait mal, il était usé, il était fatigué. Et ce froid, ce froid omniprésent, ce froid de la pierre et du cœur, lui refusait les quelques heures de sommeil auquel il aspirait.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n'aurait su le dire, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. La perte de ses repères temporels était pour lui la seule façon de garder espoir. Ne pas mesurer le temps passé pour ne pas avoir à mesurer le temps restant. Ne pas voir l'issue de cet enfer s'éloigner toujours plus. Il flottait en dehors du monde et du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Non, vraiment il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il savait juste que sa vie s'était achevée ce soir de printemps, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et c'était bien assez. Un acte manqué ? Il l'avait cru au début. Il avait regretté sa lâcheté. Il avait regretté d'avoir laissé Severus Rogue finir son travail. Mais les heures passées entre les mains de ces hommes, qui quelques temps plus tôt partageaient encore les diners et réceptions chez son père, lui avaient ouvert des perspectives nouvelles. Un acte manqué ? Peut-être pas.

Une clef tinta dans la serrure revêche envahissant soudainement l'espace de sa cellule silencieuse. Il se figea. Ses dents cessèrent instantanément de claquer. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent tandis qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il eut, un instant, l'espoir que son silence pourrait faire oublier à celui qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il était là. Espoir vain et ridicule. Son cœur cognait comme un forcené contre sa poitrine, sa bouche salivait à l'en faire vomir. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité fixaient obstinément cette porte, comme si regarder lui permettrait de se préparer à ce qui allait inéluctablement arriver. Angoisse sourde et tourbillonnante. Angoisse qui s'était invitée comme compagne de cellule. Angoisse qu'il exécrait et qu'il aimait. Seule chose entre ces murs qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas encore une coquille vide. Que perdurait en lui un improbable instinct de survie. Qui lui criait le danger.

Ses yeux ne perçurent qu'une masse informe dans le rayon de lumière faiblarde. De la voix rugueuse de Greyback, il ne capta qu'un borborygme inepte. Quelque chose vint heurter le mur en face de lui, avant de s'écrouler au sol, puis la porte se referma sur lui.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours assis sur sa paillasse crasseuse. Il n'était pas venu pour lui. Son calvaire n'était pas pour tout de suite. Peut-être pourrait-il espérer passer une nuit dans une tranquillité relative. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pénombre pour voir ce qui trainait par terre. Il se déplaça un peu, réprimant un gémissement sous la douleur aigue que lui infligea sa côte cassée et à tâtons, entreprit de découvrir l'intrus.

La tiédeur sous sa paume ne lui laissa aucun doute. Ce n'était pas une chose, mais une personne. Inspirant profondément, il saisit un bras et l'attira à lui. Merlin qu'il avait mal ! Immédiatement la chaleur du corps contre le sien le réchauffa. Sensation douce et délicieuse. Il eut un instant l'illusion que toute souffrance l'avait quitté. Les cheveux doux de ce qui semblait être une jeune femme lui caressèrent les bras. Laborieusement, il retourna le corps pour observer le visage de sa codétenue dans la lumière blafarde de la lune filtrant par le soupirail.

Son cœur manqua un battement. D'un brusque mouvement de recul, il se dégagea du corps, un instant plus tôt si réconfortant, comme s'il l'avait brulé. Il hurla. Il hurla sa stupeur, sa souffrance physique, sa souffrance morale, sa haine et sa rage.

Il ne leur suffisait plus de le torturer, de l'humilier et de l'affamer. A présent, même le maigre repos de sa cellule lui était ôté, et il n'avait pas à se demander de qui venait une idée si cynique. Nul doute possible.

L'enfermer nuits et jours, lui, Drago Malefoy, avec elle, Hermione Granger, ne pouvait que porter le sceau de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à __JK Rowling__._

_Nous voici au troisième chapitre et c'est là que je m'aperçois qu'il est quand même super difficile d'écrire une fic sombre et torturée quand on va soi-même plutôt bien ! Mais bon, maintenant que c'est commencé … On verra bien si je me plante. Enfin, arrêtez-moi quand même si ça commence à devenir trop bisounours … _

_Chapitre bêta-readé par l'adorable __**Keiko-Kim**_

_Playlist__ :_

- _Russian roulette_, par Rihanna

- _Sundrenched World_, par Joshua Radin

- _Again_, par Archive

- _Unintended_, par Muse

Le froid la réveilla. Ses mâchoires s'entrechoquaient, résonnant étrangement autour d'elle. Les frissons secouaient son corps sur le sol en pierre. D'un mouvement enfantin, elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Peu à peu la douce torpeur de l'inconscience se dissipait, laissant apparaître la cruelle réalité. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes, mais tout lui revenait par flash. La tente dans la forêt. La voix d'Harry. « Vol … demort ». La soudaineté de l'arrivée des mangemorts. Leur vaine tentative pour se dissimuler avec leurs dernières réserves de polynectar. Le manoir. Le sac de toile sur ton visage. Et puis la douleur insupportable. Des cris sans fin. Les siens.  
Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Peur de voir qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que le cauchemar était bien réel. Cette fine barrière de peau la protégeait, et elle se cachait désespérément derrière. Déjà elle sentait ce léger picotement précurseur des larmes gonflant ses paupières. Luttant pour se libérer, se répandre et lui crier la noirceur de son sort. Elle se trouva lâche, mais c'était un sentiment si futile face à la matérialisation de ses pires craintes.  
Où étaient Harry et Ron ? Elle ne les avait plus vu ni entendu depuis qu'on les avait entraînés au-delà de ce seuil luxueux. L'antre du monstre les avait avalés. Etaient-ils encore vivants ? Elle se refusait à imaginer qu'il puisse en être autrement. La simple idée qu'ils ne soient plus était intolérable. Ron était protégé par la pureté de son sang. Un traitre certes, mais un sang-pur tout de même. Mais Harry ? Quelles étaient ses chances lorsque Voldemort se trouverait face à lui ? Pour quelle raison le garderait-il prisonnier ? Il avait bien plus de valeur mort que vivant. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts.  
Ses paupières cédèrent sous le poids des larmes. Malheureusement, encore une fois elle avait vu juste. Ce n'était pas un songe et c'était bien un cachot. Minuscule, sombre, nauséabond. Le trou au fond duquel elle ne pourrait même pas se débattre. A quoi bon lutter si son ami n'était plus ? Si l'unique espoir du monde sorcier avait disparu ? Les ténèbres n'avaient désormais plus d'obstacle.

A quelques pas d'elle, quelqu'un était recroquevillé dans une vieille couverture, ne lui offrant pour accueil que son dos. Peut-être était-ce Harry ou Ron. Il faisait si sombre ... Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit.  
S'avançant vers l'inconnu, le ventre noué d'excitation et de crainte, elle tendit un bras fébrile. Soudain, comme jaillie de nulle part, une main blanche et froide se referma autour de son poignet si vivement qu'elle cru d'abord à un tour de son imagination.

- Ne me touche pas, sang-de-bourbe !

La sensation d'une brique s'abattant dans son estomac la fit vaciller. D'un mouvement preste, elle se dégagea de la poigne ferme qui la retenait et recula le plus possible contre le mur opposé. Un instant elle aurait voulu se fondre parmi les pierres et disparaître. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible. C'était incohérent. Le tourbillon des évènements s'accélérait emportant avec lui toute rationalité. Cette voix trainante ...  
Où étaient ses amis si aucun d'eux n'était la personne roulée dans cette couverture ?

- Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir avoir confirmation.

Aucune réponse ne vint, laissant un silence dérangeant s'installer.

Lentement**,** le garçon se releva et s'assit dos au mur pour lui faire face. Ses yeux gris semblaient noirs et son visage était impénétrable. Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.  
Hermione, étourdie de surprise, l'observa comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ce parfait petit apôtre de Voldemort avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette cellule ? Pourquoi son visage était-il tuméfié et ses joues creuses ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver à elle si Drago Malefoy était lui-même réduit à cet état déchéance ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa que la séance de torture qu'elle avait subie à son arrivée n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui allait lui arriver.  
La perspective d'être enfermée avec ce garçon qu'elle haïssait plus que tout lui sembla alors dérisoire. Elle fut même surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas contrariée. Etait-ce l'idée qu'ils soient tous les deux désormais compagnons de la même infortune ? Ou bien était-ce son apparence misérable et fantomatique ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Un profond désespoir s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle vit dans son regard las s'envoler ses chances de sortir de ce cloaque un jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil d'incrédulité.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je fais une partie de Quidditch ! Répondit-il, acerbe.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas le courage de jouter contre lui.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Pourquoi es-tu enfermé ici ?  
- Parce qu'il ne fait pas bon déplaire au Maître …  
- Tu … tu as désobéi ?  
- Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais désobéi ?  
- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Continua Hermione sans relever la remarque du blond, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne lui dirait pas la raison de sa captivité.  
- Quelle importance ? Je suis là, c'est tout.  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi défaitiste ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Tu me fatigues, Granger ! On verra ce qu'il en est de ta verve quand tu seras passée entre leurs mains !

Piquée au vif, elle ne put contenir la bouffée d'orgueil qui l'assaillit.

- Mais j'y suis déjà passée figure-toi !

Le regard du garçon s'anima soudainement, tandis qu'un air de totale stupeur teintait son visage. Hermione regretta alors d'avoir aussi facilement tendu le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Vraiment ? Tu penses être « déjà » passée entre leurs mains ? Est-ce que tu es réellement stupide, ou tu le fais exprès ?

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Ce court échange lui avait fait oublier la peur qui la tenaillait depuis son réveil, mais à présent elle reprenait pleinement ses droits.

- Un conseil Granger, continua-t-il impassible. Economise ta salive, tu vas en avoir besoin pour hurler tout ton soûl d'ici peu.

Sans ajouter un mot, Drago s'enroula dans sa couverture et se rallongea, laissant la jeune fille à son désarroi.

****

Elle tremblait, sans plus savoir si c'était de froid ou de peur, lorsque le verrou de la porte de leur cachot grinça. Drago se redressa vivement en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit la terreur dans ses yeux. La peur sourde et incontrôlable de celui qui a connu l'indicible.

Hermione se pelotonna dans une vaine tentative de protection. Elle était assise face à la porte et la lumière qui jaillit de l'ouverture lui brula les yeux. Ses tympans bourdonnaient et sa vessie menaçait de céder sous les vagues d'appréhension qui la secouaient.

La silhouette de Greyback se découpa dans l'embrasure et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de distinguer son visage, le fauve la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. Elle hurla et se débattit de toutes ses forces, tentant de le libérer de l'étau refermé autour de son bras. D'un mouvement brusque, le loup-garou se retourna et abattit son poing sur sa tempe. La violence du coup résonna dans son crâne et chauffa son visage, la faisant vaciller quelques secondes. Puis, elle s'écroula sur les dalles crasseuses, inerte.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, la douce chaleur d'un feu fourmillait sur son corps. Elle crut quelques secondes qu'elle avait rêvé et s'attendait à entendre la voix de Madame Weasley résonner derrière elle. Sa vue était brouillée et à mesure qu'elle reprenait possession de ses moyens, les lieux lui semblèrent de plus en plus étranges. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la cheminée du Terrier fût en marbre …

****

Les hurlements rageurs de la Gryffondor résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de Drago après qu'ils se soient perdus dans le couloir. Les battements de son cœur mirent de longues minutes à se calmer, et il se prit à remercier Morgane et toutes ses fées d'avoir été à nouveau épargné. Court répit, il le savait. Il savait également ce qui attendait Hermione Granger à l'étage supérieur. Ils n'allaient pas l'épargner. Elle plus que tout autre subirait l'ire des occupants des lieux. Pour peu que Potter leur ait échappé, elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses deux jambes.  
Malgré l'aversion que lui inspirait sa camarade, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. La haine qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement renvoyé à la figure pendant des années à Poudlard n'était pas suffisante pour désirer qu'elle subisse un tel calvaire. Bien qu'il l'ait souvent souhaité à cette époque là, aujourd'hui c'était réel. Aujourd'hui, il le vivait lui aussi et il mesurait pleinement et douloureusement ce que signifiait Doloris.

Il fut alors pris d'une inquiétude toute autre. Si elle réussissait aussi vite à lui inspirer la pitié, que ferait-il s'il en venait à ne plus la détester ?  
Il haussa les épaules**,** amusé en imaginant la réaction de ses camarades de Serpentard ... Les Pansy, Zabini ou autres Crabbe et Goyle n'en finiraient pas de ricaner en apprenant qu'il avait partagé la même cellule que Miss Je-sais-tout.

Ses idées dérivèrent lentement vers ses souvenirs d'étudiant. Le visage de Saint-Potter triomphant lorsqu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or en première année, les jubilations des Gryffondor quand Maugrey Fol'Œil l'avait transformé en fouine, le sourire satisfait de Weasmoche quand cette teigne de Granger lui avait asséné sa pire humiliation en troisième année, les innombrables privilèges auxquels ils avaient toujours eu droit, Potter invariablement porté aux nues quoi qu'il fasse, et puis leur implication dans l'arrestation de son père ... Ces trois là ne lui rappelaient rien de bon. Six ans de frustrations et d'injustices ouvertement assumées. Il avala la salive qui commençait à affluer dans sa bouche sous la colère et le mépris que lui inspiraient Granger et sa bande. Non, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il éprouve pour elle la moindre sympathie. Il allait devoir la supporter plus que de raison et elle pourrait l'estimer d'une grande magnanimité s'il ne l'étranglait pas au bout de quelques heures.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il fut surpris de constater que son rythme cardiaque s'était très nettement apaisé et ses muscles décrispés. Doucement il passa une main sous son pull crasseux pour masser sa côte douloureuse tandis que son regard se perdait dans le ciel gris au delà des barreaux du petit soupirail. Il se souvint alors de ce livre moldu dont le professeur Burbage leur avait rebattu les oreilles pendant ses cours soporifiques d'Etudes des Moldus. _Le Comte de_ ... quelque chose, de trucmuche Dumas. Le titre et l'auteur lui échappaient tant il s'était désintéressé de ce qui avait pu être dit, préférant se moquer de Granger ou de Dean Thomas. Mais l'histoire de cet homme enfermé injustement pendant des années l'avait marqué. Cet homme qui n'avait pour liberté que le carré de ciel que laissait percevoir la fenêtre de sa cellule. A cette époque, il avait ri des élans lyriques et de la grandiloquence de l'auteur qu'il trouvait ridicules. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer tant de temps à décrire la vie misérable et les états d'âme d'un prisonnier. Aujourd'hui il goûtait dans toute leur amertume et leur douleur les émotions que cet homme avait pu ressentir. La privation de liberté. La privation de parole et de mouvement. Et bien au-delà, l'importance que revêtait ce petit morceau de ciel.  
_Peut-être arriverais-je à me venger moi aussi_, songea-t-il ... _Si je sors d'ici un jour_.

****

- Fenrir, arrête d'assommer tous les prisonniers ! Intervint une voix d'homme près d'elle. On perd un temps fou à attendre qu'ils reviennent à eux !  
- Désolé … Grogna Greyback.  
- Va chercher l'autre.

Hermione entendit la porte claquer. Une main lourde passa sans douceur sur son épaule puis sa tête, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage.

- La nuit a été bonne ? Demanda le mangemort avant de venir se poster face à elle.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont le visage buriné et les cheveux sombres parsemés d'argent ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Mais son identité lui échappait.

- Pas très bavarde, continua-t-il sans cesser de la scruter. Il va falloir y remédier.

Hermione sentit la salive envahir doucement sa bouche à mesure qu'elle réalisait où elle se trouvait. Son corps était plaqué contre une large planche en bois, maintenu par des sangles en cuir autour de ses poignets et de sa gorge. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'une de ses mains et remarqua avec horreur que le bois était maculé de sang séché. D'un regard elle balaya la pièce et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui devait être l'un des salons du manoir Malefoy, transformé en salle de torture.  
Plusieurs planches semblables à celle à laquelle elle se trouvait attachée étaient disposées dans la pièce, parmi d'autres machines dont elle ignorait mais redoutait l'utilité. Sur sa droite, une longue table était recouverte d'objets et outils aux formes étranges sur lesquels brillait la lueur des flammes.  
Son regard fut attiré brusquement par un point rougeoyant dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Une fumée blanche se répandit doucement vers la lumière de l'âtre. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité opaque, tentant de distinguer l'identité de l'inconnu, en vain.

- Ah, je vois que rien ne t'échappe, dit le brun d'une voix narquoise, suivant le regard d'Hermione. Si j'étais toi, je ne me préoccuperais pas de ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, mais bien de ce qu'il va t'y arriver.  
- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Le défia Hermione.  
- Vraiment ? Tu as tort. Mais qu'importe, la vigueur légendaire des Gryffondor est si … charmante ! S'amusa-t-il face à l'air méprisant de la jeune fille. Le courage et la bravoure en toutes circonstances ! Je dois avouer que si je ne détestais pas autant cette maison, j'en serais presque admiratif !  
- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas !  
- Oh oh ! Quelle fougue ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
- Riez autant que vous le voudrez, c'est moi qui rirai lorsque votre cher « Maître » sera mort et vous à Azkaban !  
- Eh bien, que de vilaines paroles dans une si jolie bouche ! Répondit-il d'un ton doucereux. N'enterre pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop rapidement, petite sang-de-bourbe impétueuse … C'est toi qui es en fâcheuse posture aujourd'hui, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ?  
- Te tuer ?! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Par Salazar, surtout pas ! La mort est une perspective bien trop douce pour les créatures telles que toi. Non … tu es bien plus amusante vivante que morte !

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les paroles de l'homme résonnèrent dans sa tête tandis que, terrorisée, elle essuyait du regard les outils tranchants à côté d'elle. Hermione réprima un hoquet de dégoût, puis concentra son attention sur le coin sombre de la pièce dont seules les volutes de fumée blanche qui s'en échappaient trahissaient la présence de quelqu'un.

- Montrez-vous espèce de lâche ! S'écria-t-elle, prise d'un soudain élan de rage. Assumez au moins votre ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, le mangemort venait de lui asséner une gifle qui envoya sa tête cogner violemment contre le bois souillé derrière elle.

- Assez ! Rugit l'homme. Tais-toi ou je te coupe la langue.

Hermione, sonnée, ne perçut pas le chahut sur lequel venait de s'ouvrir porte de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa devant elle qu'elle vit Greyback aux prises avec un individu se débattant furieusement.

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? S'exclama Ron une fois sanglé.

A nouveau le mangemort agita sa baguette, mais ce fut le visage de Ron qui reçu les coups, lui intimant le silence. La porte se referma sur le loup-garou et un silence tendu s'installa à nouveau. Si les yeux des deux Gryffondor avaient pu jeter des sorts, nul doute que l'homme se serait vu traversé des éclairs de lumière verte que son maitre affectionnait tant. Ce qu'il remarqua**,** amusé.

- Monsieur Weasley ! S'exclama le mangemort comme s'il s'adressait à un vieil ami.  
- Lestrange ... répondit Ron, méprisant.

Hermione sursauta puis fut parcourue d'un frisson se souvenant soudainement où elle avait vu cet homme. Son visage lors de l'attaque aux Département des Mystères lui revint en mémoire.

- Je ne dirai pas que c'est une surprise de te voir, continua l'homme à l'adresse de Ron. Les Weasley sont tellement nombreux qu'il est impossible de ne pas croiser régulièrement un rebus de cette purulente famille !  
- Lestrange ? Rodolphus Lestrange ? Le coupa Hermione d'une voix sourde, sentant le rouge envahir ses joues alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience que l'individu se tenant face à eux était l'un de ceux qui avaient torturé Franck et Alice Londubat jusqu'à la folie.  
- Lui-même ! Mais trêve de courtoisies, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet si vous le voulez bien.

Hermione sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre et son estomac se nouer. A côté, le visage de Ron se te**i**nta d'une détresse muette, perdant au fil des secondes toute trace de couleur.  
Rodolphus Lestrange vrilla son regard dans celui d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui la glaça jusqu'au sang. Il savait qu'elle mesurait parfaitement de quoi il était capable**,** et se réjouissait d'avance de la rapidité avec laquelle il allait obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin. Certes il était particulièrement friand des hurlements de douleur et préférait de loin le Doloris à l'Avada Kedavra, bien trop rapide à son gout, mais il avait besoin de certains renseignements rapidement.  
Fixant toujours Hermione du regard, il leva sa baguette en direction de Ron et souffla sans se départir de son sourire :

- Bloclang.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola soudainement, commençant à comprendre ce que l'esprit pervers de leur tortionnaire leur réservait.

- Endoloris, continua-t-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure, tandis qu'un éclat de folie animait ses yeux.

Un hurlement étouffé retentit dans la pièce. Horrifiée, Hermione vit Ron se contorsionner**,** secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

- ARRETEZ ! Hurla Hermione.  
- Où est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, demanda Lestrange ignorant les cris des deux adolescents.  
- ARRETEZ ! Je vous en supplie !  
- Plus tu tarderas à répondre, plus ton ami souffrira. Où se cachent les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle. Je vous jure que je ne le sais pas !  
- Menteuse !

Les mugissements de douleurs de Ron redoublèrent d'intensité. Le garçon, s'agitant comme un forcené, avait viré cramoisi. Sa gorge gonflée et ses poignets crispés tiraient si violemment sur les sangles que le cuir pénétrait sa peau, faisant saillir ses veines et ses tendons.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête cela. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Je vais tout vous dire, mais arrêtez par pitié !

Le mangemort arqua l'un de ses sourcils bruns, et après un temps d'hésitation, haussa les épaules et abaissa sa baguette. Immédiatement les cris de Ron cessèrent.

- Je sais où se trouve le quartier général de l'Ordre, mais ...  
- Mais ?  
- Mais ... continua Hermione, hésitante alors que Ron, les yeux bouffis, agitait frénétiquement la tête pour qu'elle se taise.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire serait déterminant. Ces quelques mots qui refusaient de sortir risquaient de les condamner tous les deux à mort. Son esprit bouillonnait, pesant à toute vitesse les risques et les conséquences, cherchant une réponse qui les sauverait elle et Ron ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre. Si elle mentait et inventait un lieu, les mangemorts s'en apercevraient très vite et assurément les tueraient après leur avoir fait subir plus que supportable. Si elle disait la vérité, ils finiraient probablement de la même façon.  
Voyant son hésitation et son trouble, Rodolphus Lestrange releva sa baguette en direction de Ron dans un ultime avertissement.

- NON ! Attendez ! s'écria Hermione. Je ne peux pas vous révéler où se trouve le Quartier Général de l'Ordre ...  
- Endoloris !

Les hurlements gutturaux de Ron reprirent avec une intensité décuplée. Sa gorge et sa poitrine semblaient sur le point d'exploser**,** et ses yeux prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites.

- Je vous en supplie, gémit Hermione, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

L'homme baissa son bras, libérant Ron du sortilège un court instant. Il darda un regard noir vers la jeune fille et, face à son manque de réaction, de deux mouvements amples de baguette fendit les bras du rouquin sur toute leur longueur. Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi qui se mêla à celui, étouffé, de Ron. Le sang ruissela abondamment le long de son corps sous le regard mi-amusé**,** mi-fasciné du Mangemort.

- Dépèche-toi ... ou ton ami va se vider de son sang encore plus vite que prévu ! Menaça-t-il enjoignant à sa parole un nouveau mouvement de baguette.

Le tee-shirt de Ron laissa alors apparaitre une longue rainure vermeille partant de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre**,** et s'étendant à vue d'œil sur le tissu.

- Le Quartier Général est ... est protégé ... par le Fidélitas ... Hoqueta Hermione.  
- Le Fidélitas ?  
- Oui, le sortilège de Fidélitas ...  
- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN IMBECILE ! Hurla-t-il perdant patience. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est le Fidélitas !  
- ALORS VOUS DEVRIEZ SAVOIR QUE JE NE PEUX RIEN REVELER ! S'écria à son tour Hermione désespérée. Je ... Je ne suis pas le gardien du secret.

Le mangemort la scruta avec intérêt quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Alors qui est le gardien du secret ?

Hermione sentit un poids s'abattre dans son estomac. Si elle lui disait maintenant de qui il s'agissait, ni Ron ni elle n'auraient plus aucune utilité pour eux. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir ici et surtout pas de la main d'un de ces monstres, mais l'idée de condamner son ami lui était encore plus intolérable. Si elle refusait de parler, Ron subirait le Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse comme les Londubat, à moins qu'il ne se soit totalement vidé de son sang avant. Si elle donnait le nom d'une autre personne, elle condamnait un autre à la torture et à la mort. Ron pâlissait à vue d'œil et si elle ne prenait pas rapidement une décision, il allait encore plus surement mourir sous ses yeux. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais déjà Ron se tordait comme un diable entre ses liens, hurlant à s'en bruler les poumons.

- Dumbledore, capitula Hermione.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les volutes de fumée blanche et âcre continuaient toujours de s'élever à intervalles réguliers.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un gros bisous baveux à mes deux bêta-d'enfer, les fantastiques **Keiko-Kim** et **Darklinn** !

Le personnage de Lucius dans cette fic, et ce chapitre en particulier, a suscité un vif débat entre Darklinn et moi. Notamment sur l'orientation donnée au personnage au fil de l'histoire, sachant qu'il tiendra une place non-négligeable. Je dois donc signaler à toutes fins utiles que je me suis permise de sacrément grossir le trait, le voulant volontaire déstabilisant.

Enfin, j'inaugure ici les "notes de bas de page" que j'affectionne tant d'ordinaire. Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à mes playlist aka _"marque de fabrique de Gudulette"_ XD

Playlist :

- _Le Chocolat - Original Motion Picture Soundtracks_, par Rachel Portman

_- Salaam - Umrao jaan Motion Picture Soundtrack, _par Alka Yagnik

- _The River Sings_, par Enya

- _Ich Will_, par Rammstein

- _The Small Print_, par Muse

* * *

Assis dans l'ombre, spectateur silencieux, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps exsangue qui lui était offert. Comme une oblation à sa toute puissance, la chair jeune et tendre le narguait. Impure mais tentatrice petite sang-de-bourbe, qui ne réalisait pas encore dans quel enfer elle se trouvait.

Il observa le frémissement de ses paupières, avant qu'elles s'ouvrent lentement sur des pupilles égarées. Il ne voulait pas rater l'instant fugace où la conscience reviendrait et imposerait la cruelle réalité...

Là ! Oui... Qu'il était savoureux cet éclat de terreur dans les yeux de l'animal pris au piège. Aussi jouissif que fulgurant.

La voix de l'adolescente s'éleva, contenue mais bouillante de rage. L'angoisse le disputait à la fierté. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il savourait avec avidité et complaisance les émotions violentes qu'il percevait dans son timbre.

Ses jambes fourmillaient tant il aurait voulu se lever et toucher la peau de cette fille ... non, de cette bête. Peau douce et juvénile. Déjà plus enfant, mais pas encore totalement femme. Son masque fier affiché comme une ultime provocation. Mais lui il savait, il avait vu la vérité. Il avait vu l'angoisse dans ses yeux, lueur innocente et spontanée qui ne mentait pas. La peur instinctive et animale. Tentant de ne pas laisser transparaitre la moindre faiblesse. Tentant de ne pas laisser son adversaire prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Quelle sotte !

Lorsqu'elle l'interpella, lui qu'elle ne pouvait voir, tapis dans ce sein protecteur qu'est l'obscurité, une décharge électrique traversa son corps. Il resserra ses cuisses pour contenir la violente excitation qui monta de son ventre.

Le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ... Cela n'avait jamais eu d'écho pour lui. Il trouvait cela d'un pathétisme absolu. Que signifiait le courage ? Etait-ce un gage de réussite et d'accomplissement personnels ? Foutaises ! N'importe quel idiot pouvait être doté de courage. En était-il moins fat pour autant ?

Son regard intransigeant détailla les courbes de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, ni raffinée, mais elle ne manquait pas de charme. Dotée d'un sang plus pur, elle aurait pu être intéressante ... Il chassa rapidement cette idée, se trouvant ridicule de voir en cette arrogante plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être, une sang-de-bourbe.

Par Merlin qu'il voulait la toucher, lui faire mal. Serrer ses doigts autour de sa gorge frêle et voir la peur dans ces yeux impétueux. Voir la peur qu'elle aurait de lui. Détruire ce qu'il y avait de fragile. Salir ce qu'il y avait de pur. Tordre ce qu'il y avait de droit.

Cette créature, plus que toutes autres, devait disparaitre. Il fallait l'anéantir, annihiler tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle représentait, jusqu'à son nom. L'idée même de son existence était une insulte à la pureté du sang sorcier.

Pourtant, la perspective de la tuer ici lui laissait une désagréable sensation d'insatisfaction. Un gout d'inaccompli, d'inexploité ... et par Salazar, il ne tolèrerait pas qu'elle soit la cause de ce sentiment qu'il exécrait ! Avant de disparaitre, il faudrait qu'elle paie. Qu'elle regrette d'avoir osé prétendre à un statut hors de sa portée. Elle allait supplier et se trainer par terre pour qu'on l'achève.

Des hurlements s'élevèrent. Tout à sa contemplation, c'est à peine s'il les entendit. Il ne voyait que ses yeux couleur de tourbe. A présent, le masque était tombé. Elle ne luttait plus. Que disait-elle ? Que criait-elle ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Qui était le garçon qui se tordait de douleur ? Un Weasley, mais lequel ? Il y en avait tellement ... quelle importance ? Il y avait en ces lieux une proie bien plus alléchante. Le sang, les larmes et les cris se mêlaient dans un tourbillon macabre délicieux, obstruant tout ... tout sauf elle. Elle, vulnérable et à sa merci.

Mais déjà tout cessait. Si vite, si tôt.

Il réprima un rictus nerveux et tira longuement sur son cigare. La fumée âpre et vanillée emplit sa gorge et son nez. Il ferma les yeux, las, et expira la haine et la frustration qui lui enserraient la poitrine dans une épaisse nue de fumée blanche.

****

Les gonds rouillés grincèrent et la porte se referma sur Hermione. Elle resta debout, immobile, de longues minutes. Fixant le mur, son regard ne cillait pas, comme si elle contemplait quelque point mystérieux caché dans la pierre.

Drago observait sa comparse du coin de l'œil en silence. Il n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête à son retour, mais brulait de constater par lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Avec une pointe de déception, il nota toutefois qu'elle semblait étrangement bien portante pour quelqu'un qui venait d'essuyer une pluie de sortilèges doloris. Fichus Gryffondor, même dans les situations les plus improbables, ils avaient le don de mettre en scène leurs entrées ! Si le professeur Rogue lui avait répété moult fois que la patience est une vertu, force était de constater qu'elle n'était pas la principale qualité de Drago. Cependant, il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue que de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Néanmoins, à la voir aussi animée que la statue de Boris le Hagard(1) et à en juger par la relative propreté de ses frusques, il n'eut pas trop de mal à imaginer ce que les amis de sa tante avaient pu lui réserver. Ou du moins, ne pas lui infliger. Il se dit finalement qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal que cela pour une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Les choses auraient pu prendre une tournure bien plus ... funeste.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement sans qu'Hermione ait esquissé le moindre mouvement, et Drago commençait à trouver la situation ridicule et pénible. Il attendit encore un moment, et n'y tenant plus, se leva et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Alors Granger, c'était à ton goût ? railla-t-il. Tu es plutôt en bon état, je trouve ... Il y a du laisser-aller chez les mangemorts apparemment ! Mais, il faudra quand même que je félicite celui qui s'est occupé de toi, pour avoir réussi l'immense exploit de te faire taire !

Hermione s'effondra alors au sol, secouée de sanglots violents. Drago, interdit, l'observa de toute sa hauteur quelques instants, avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne s'étire sur son visage famélique. Les larmes de sa camarade ruisselaient sur son visage, bien visibles malgré la pénombre du cachot. Ainsi recroquevillée et tremblante, les cheveux hirsutes et la bouche ouverte sur des cris muets, elle avait tout d'une démente. Cette vision amusa le garçon qui entreprit alors une lente ronde autour d'elle.

- Oh, tu feras attention de ne pas salir le sol, Granger ! reprit-il en désignant les dalles crasseuses d'un geste négligent. Donc, de quoi parlions-nous avant que tu t'écroules comme une bombabouse percée ? Ah oui, les mangemorts ! Bien, vois-tu, l'ennui avec la torture mentale, c'est qu'on y prend vite goût, foi de Malefoy ! Mais aussi qu'elle cause de sérieux dommages intellectuels ... Et toi, Granger, on peut dire, sans trop s'avancer, que tu as déjà quelques prédispositions. Il en faudra donc bien peu pour que tu te retrouves dans le même état que ce pauvre Lockhart ! En fait, si on réfléchit bien, c'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre dans cette affaire ... oui, c'est moi qui suis enfermé avec toi et qui vais devoir te faire manger ta soupe si tu deviens complètement zinzin !

Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'effet de ses paroles sur sa camarade. Elle n'avait pas bougé et les larmes perlaient toujours sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Il lui tapota le dos de la pointe de sa chaussure, mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat.

- Charmant ... souffla-t-il, méprisant, tandis qu'il se remettait à tourner autour d'elle comme un oiseau de proie. Sinon, comment se portent tes petits amis Potter et Weasmoche ?

A ces mots, les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais ... Au moins, vois le bon côté des choses, Granger : maintenant ils vont pouvoir faire les foufous avec leur toutou Sirius Black ! Tu devrais être contente pour eux !

Sa voix s'était faite soudainement plus hargneuse, perdant toute ironie.

- Et oui, fanfaronner dans les couloirs de Poudlard et faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ne suffit pas pour résister au Kedavra ! cracha-t-il avec fureur.

- LA FERME ! hurla soudain Hermione, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue beaucoup plus féroce.

Drago s'arrêta à nouveau, et s'accroupit pour mieux voir la jeune fille.

- Aie aie aie ... Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? demanda-t-il, faussement affligé.

Hermione s'était remise à sangloter, et il resta ainsi à côté d'elle quelques instants. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue sans douceur pour recueillir une larme et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux voir le liquide transparent.

- Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit pas du sang.

Il haussa les épaules et se releva avec difficulté, le bras enroulé contre son flanc douloureux, puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa paillasse. Le sourire triomphal qu'il affichait jusqu'alors s'estompa immédiatement, laissant place à la tristesse qu'il avait désormais tant de mal à masquer.

****

Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée au sol. Son esprit s'était figé sur le visage de Ron. Ses traits déformés par la douleur et la supplique muette de ses yeux. Invariablement l'image revenait sans qu'elle ne puisse la chasser de sa tête. Le sang gouttant de ses bras déchirés et s'étalant sur le sol avec une régularité sinistre. Et les cris... Etaient-ce des cris, d'ailleurs ? Les hurlements intérieurs qui déchiraient la poitrine de son ami ... Elle aurait voulu hurler elle aussi, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir, comme si son inconscient tentait de la protéger de l'écho de sa propre horreur. Etait-ce possible qu'elle sombra déjà dans la folie ? Elle qui se croyait si forte. Si prête à affronter la guerre. Mais ce qu'elle venait de voir, rien ne l'y avait préparée. On ne lui avait pas appris à affronter la douleur de ceux qu'elle aimait. Aucun livre ni aucun cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne permettait d'affronter cela ... Les images tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête en un maelström sans fin. Même les sarcasmes de Malefoy n'avaient pas suffit. A peine l'avaient-ils tirée de son atonie qu'elle y replongeait immédiatement.

A présent, Ron était surement mort. Elle avait failli et n'avait pas été capable de le sauver. Elle avait été faible et avait cédé à la facilité de l'aveu : en révélant que le Professeur Dumbledore était le gardien du secret, elle avait condamné Ron. Pourquoi les garderaient-ils en vie maintenant qu'ils savaient que jamais ils ne pourraient pénétrer le Square Grimauld, puisque son unique gardien n'était plus ? Même s'il avait été vidé de ses occupants depuis bien longtemps, que les mangemorts le croient occupé leur donnait un sursis à Ron et elle. Mais maintenant... Tout était de sa faute ! Si seulement Rodolphus Lestrange l'avait torturée elle. Ron, lui, n'aurait pas avoué si facilement. Si seulement ...

Elle espéra alors que la prochaine fois qu'ils viendraient la chercher, ce serait pour la tuer. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de regarder Monsieur et Madame Weasley dans les yeux, alors qu'elle avait laissé mourir Ron sans rien faire. Jamais elle ne supporterait cette culpabilité.

****

La lumière du jour disparaissait lentement au delà du soupirail, et Granger pleurait toujours. Pendant un moment, qui avait semblé à Drago durer des heures, elle avait pleuré encore et encore, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, dont il ne parvint qu'à distinguer le nom du rouquin.

Il n'avait pas osé se relever pour voir si elle s'était endormie, mais les sanglots ne lui laissaient guère de doute. S'il s'approchait d'elle, elle l'interpréterait à coup sûr comme une marque d'intérêt de sa part. Il resta donc ainsi immobile écoutant malgré lui l'écho des pleurs sur la pierre froide. Ces plaintes, encore et encore. Leitmotiv entêtant qui lui vrillait les tympans à présent, et qui allait le rendre fou. Son père lui avait raconté comment son trisaïeul, Ionathas Malefoy(2), s'appliquait avec le méthodisme et la rigueur d'un Maitre de Potions à infliger le supplice de la goutte d'eau (3) à ceux de ses ennemis qu'il haïssait le plus. Il avait emprunté cette pratique aux moldus, mais il fallait leur reconnaitre une imagination hors du commun dès lors qu'il s'agissait de cruauté, élevant le sadisme à un niveau quasi-artistique. Drago avait l'impression à cet instant que c'était lui que l'on torturait par ce procédé des plus vicieux.

_"Ton esprit est ta force, Drago"_, lui avait dit son père une nuit, alors qu'ils buvaient un thé dans les cuisines désertes du Manoir, se réchauffant près du vieux fournil où cuisait la brioche du lendemain matin. _"Si tu contrôles ton esprit, alors plus rien ne pourra t'atteindre. Ne te laisse pas assaillir par tes émotions. Ce sont elles qui biaisent notre jugement et pervertissent notre perception du monde et des gens._ _Les émotions sont l'ennemi de la clairvoyance, et Merlin sait que tu vas en avoir besoin..."_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entretenait de la sorte. En fait, il le faisait chaque fois qu'il sentait Drago douter, embué par la rage ou la jalousie. Il abattait alors son masque de rigueur et lui parlait de père à fils. Drago chérissait ces moments et ces souvenirs de proximité avec son père. Lorsqu'il ne se faisait plus père mais conseiller, guide . Ces souvenirs qui lui avaient souvent évité de perdre pied quand la peur et la solitude le tenaillaient. Dans cette cellule, au plus profond du giron protecteur de ce qui était sa maison et maintenant sa prison, il n'était pas rare qu'il se laissât aller à ces pensées, rappels de temps plus heureux, alors même qu'il ignorait si ses parents étaient encore en vie, et s'il les reverrait un jour.

Un nouveau hoquet résonna, faisant ployer les dernières résistances du garçon.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant vivement.

Il entreprit alors de relever la jeune fille, attrapant ses épaules sans délicatesse. Hermione se dégagea brutalement des bras qui l'enserraient comme s'ils l'avaient brulée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ! Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi !

Sa voix était pleine de stupeur et de fureur mêlées. Les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure buttaient dans sa bouche.

- Tu es lamentable à te rouler par terre comme un elfe de maison ! argua-t-il avec tout le mépris qui le caractérisait.

- Depuis quand ce que je fais t'intéresse ?

- Depuis que je suis enfermé dans la même cellule que toi, obligé de t'écouter geindre !

Hermione arqua un sourcil devant l'air impérieux qu'affichait l'autre, puis un sourire moqueur s'étira lentement sur son visage.

- Pourtant, tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Si je me souviens bien, les jérémiades c'est ta spécialité ! Aurais-tu peur que je te batte aussi sur ce terrain là ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, incapable de répondre à la mesquinerie de sa camarade sans se tourner lui-même en ridicule.

- Où est donc passée ta verve légendaire, Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu vas appeler ton _papa_, comme chaque fois que tu es à court d'argument ?

Une rage sourde monta en lui, il fallait qu'il réponde. Il devait répondre quelque chose. Mais aucune réplique cinglante ne lui venait. Son cerveau tournait à vide, tout embrumé de fureur qu'il était. Quoi qu'il dise, cela se retournerait contre lui. Une autre moquerie de la sang-de-bourbe et il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser une nouvelle opportunité de prendre l'ascendant sur lui et de le ridiculiser. Finalement, il opta pour une contre offensive d'un genre qu'elle n'attendait pas.

Détournant son regard d'elle en un mouvement qu'il voulait triste, il poussa un soupir de lassitude et afficha une mine contrite.

- Je voulais juste te laisser ma place, dit-il d'une voix morne en désignant le vieux matelas derrière lui.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle venait de voir le Professeur Rogue en chemise hawaïenne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, finalement, suspicieuse.

Drago sembla hésiter un instant, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures.

- Parce qu'il fait froid, et que je n'ai aucune envie de te réchauffer si tu fais une crise d'hypothermie.

S'il lui avait dit qu'il ne supportait plus de l'entendre couiner comme Mimi Geignarde, et qu'une paillasse tiède plutôt que la pierre froide était la seule idée qu'il avait eue pour qu'elle s'endorme et lui fiche la paix, elle aurait à coup sûr refusé. Il aurait été alors obligé de l'écouter grelotter et renifler toute la nuit. Et puis, la mine penaude qu'elle affichait désormais lui procurait un plaisir indicible !

Elle lui jeta un regard scrutateur, puis sans dire un mot, s'allongea et s'enroula rapidement dans la couverture encore chaude, comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne change d'avis. Elle frissonna sous la vague de bien-être qui la parcourut, et sentit rapidement sa tête s'entourer de coton.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Granger, grogna Drago de mauvaise grâce.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait qui barrait le visage du garçon assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Malefoy ? demanda Hermione après plusieurs minutes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer ?

Drago se raidit soudainement. Il aurait bien voulu le savoir lui aussi ! Mais malgré les mois passés dans ce cloaque exigu, à gouter l'hospitalité de ses hôtes, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sort qui l'attendait ni des projets qu'on nourrissait pour lui. Et ça le terrorisait. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

- Non, pas moi, répondit-il doucement. Je suis un sang-pur.

Hermione reçut cette réponse comme une gifle qui la tira entièrement de son sommeil naissant. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui servir une réplique acide sur les théories de ses amis sang-purs, un vacarme retentit dans les hauteurs du manoir.

Hermione se redressa. Il lui semblait qu'on faisait tomber les meubles. Des cris résonnèrent, rendus inaudibles par les murs épais. Il ne s'agissait pas de cris de peur ou de douleur, mais de rage.

Elle tourna la tête vers Drago. Son regard trahissait la même incompréhension que la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, sachant bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! grogna Drago.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, intimant le silence à Hermione d'un geste de la main, tandis qu'il concentrait son attention sur les bruits venant d'en haut.

- On dirait que ... je crois que c'est ma tante ...

* * *

(1) La statue de Boris le Hagard se situe à l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets, au cinquième étage et représente un sorcier à l'air ahuri qui porte ses gants à l'envers. No comment !

(2) Le seul Malefoy que j'ai trouvé hormis Drago, Lucius et Abraxas était Brutus, cité par JKR dans Les contes de Beedle le Barde. Or, il était sensé avoir vécu aux XVIIème siècle, ce qui fait un peu loin pour que ses descendants aient eu échos de ses menus plaisirs je trouve. Donc, je vous présente Ionathas ... dont j'aime beaucoup le prénom !

(3) Supplice de la goutte d'eau : Moyen de torture inventé par les chinois, qui consistait à faire tomber une goutte d'eau sur le sommet du crâne, toujours au même endroit, et à un intervalle très précis et très régulier. La répétition à l'identique et la résonnance finissait par rendre fou, et causer de graves lésions au cerveau.


End file.
